Neko Neko Love
by Ren Kira Nakimoto
Summary: Hiashi is tired of hinata getting kidnaped and gets her two male guard nekos.. but what happens when those two nekos are sasuke and itachi?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Neko Neko Love

Please read this note before reading this story… Thank you. =)

Hiya this is Bunny-Chan-San, This is my second story (my first story I left to die) my younger sister is writing this to improve her writing skills… I'm just giving her ideas to mash up into a story.

Warning: Characters may be OCC, Their might be a little bit of sakura bashing, A/S/N means author's sister's note, and grammar might be poor.

Pairings: I'm not sure yet, please PM me or something to say what side pairings you would like to see. Anyways the main pairing is Itahinasasu.

My younger sister and I do not own naruto But all Oc are ours (Oc will only appear like in stores when the characters need help finding something Etc).

Please no flames they are annoying, dumb, and a waste of your time… Because one I will read it and really not care too much (More or less it might just annoy me too), two most likely delete it too.

All right this is the prologue please read and review to tell me if it should be made into a story.

One day Hiashi Hyuga had it; He was angered, beyond belief. He thought this would be the last time Hinata would be kidnapped, but some ninja had to prove him wrong; and the village that the ninja came from demanded he should be killed, for killing a very valuable ninja of theirs! Instead of him being killed, his twin brother Hizashi Hyuga was killed in his place.

But Hiashi sadly couldn't guard his little sunny place twenty-four hours a day just in case of another kidnapping, because he is the head of the Hyuga clan. "What to do… Ah I got it!" he thought to himself. "I will get hinata a guard neko, hmmm two male guard nekos sounds great not only will they guard hinata; But it will also teach hinata to responsible and how to take care of animals properly. I'm a genius," he thought while being rather pleased with himself.

Hiashi went to a well known pet shop called " Happy pets r us ( A/S/N: I don't know I just made it up)". "Hi sir may I help you?" Asked an salesman. " Yes you may, I was wondering if you two male nekos that would be good for guarding my daughter?" Hiashi asked politely. " Ah yes sir right this way, By the way my name is Rin." Said the salesman now known as Rin.

So what did you think of the prologue?


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Bunny-Chan-San (Aka Ren) and My Little Sister, May here! Thanks for your kind reviews! We feel so loved! And we are very sorry for not posting this chapter right away. We were just so busy! Now to the first chapter! We don't naruto kishi-chan does..

* * *

><p>One peaceful day in the Hyuga compound, a little Hinata and Neji were playing—Out of now where a ninja jumps knocks out Neji out faster than you can say Oh shi-. The ninja starts to walk towards Hinata but " AHHHHH! Daddy Welp Me! (ASN: I spelt help wrong on purpose)" Screamed a very scared hinata. Hiashi heard this and ran to hinata and kicked some butt. (AS/N: No fighting scene. sorry.)

* * *

><p>Time Skip; A few weeks later…<p>

(Hiashi POV)

Hiashi went to a well known pet shop called " Happy pets r us ". "Hi sir may I help you?" Asked a salesman. " Yes you may, I was wondering if you two male nekos that would be good for guarding my daughter?" Hiashi asked politely. " Ah yes sir right this way, By the way my name is Rin." Said the salesman now known as Rin. Rin went into a room grabbed out two male nekos out. " Hmm what are their names?" asked hiashi. " This one with black eyes is Sasuke. This one with red eyes is Itachi." replied rin. " They will do…" said hiashi. " Okay sir, I'll get all of the things you need for these two… Now sasuke & Itachi say hi." Rin said before leaving the room. " Hi sir my names sasuke! And this my older brother Itachi!" Sasuke replied happily. " Hello master… Sasuke show a little respect. This man is our new master, not a new playmate." Itachi said. " Its fine, now you two are going to be guard nekos for my little girl. Okay?" " Yes sir!" Sasuke barked out. " Yes master." Itachi replied quickly. " Alright here are of the things you need. The price is 900 bucks." Rin said. " Here, put it on my card." Hiashi said while handing over his credit card. " Okay all done. Just sign here and here." Hiashi signed the paper quickly. " Have a nice day sir!" rin yelled to hiashi who was carrying a few bags with two nekos trotting happily beside him.

* * *

><p>Everyone's POV<p>

Hiashi just walked in two nekos. " Daddy! Daddy! Your Back!" Yelled a very a happy hinata. With that said hinata ran over to her father and jumped up and gave him a bear hug. " Oomph! Hello hina. Daddy has a present for you." " What it is! It is the nekos daddy?" Asked hinata. " Yes hina. Hina this is Sasuke & Itachi. Sasuke & Itachi this is my daughter hinata." Hiashi said. " Nice to meet you hinata-sama." Itachi said while at hinata with a small blush rising to his face. " Hi hina-chan-sama!" Sasuke yelled with looking at with a dazed look on his face. " She is so pretty." Sasuke thought while blushing up a storm. " Okay why don't you go get neji so you, sasuke, and itachi can go to the park." Hiashi said. " Kay! Neji-nii! Come here! Come on lets go to the park." Hinata happily said while looking for neji. Out nowhere neji popped out and said " BOO!". " There you are neji-nii!" hinata said while smiling. " Neji this is sasuke and itachi, they are the nekos I talked bout getting, do you remember?" hiashi asked. " Yes sir nice to meet you sasuke & itachi." " Nice to meet you too." Itachi and sasuke said. With said the four of them went to the park. Little did they know what friends and pinkies would meet them there.

At the park…

" What should we do first?" asked neji. " Go on the swings." Hinata said. Just as hinata was about to sit on the swings But someone pushed her out the way and sat down on them. " owwwie" hinata said while rubbing her butt. " tch" a girl with pink hair and green eyes said. " Hey sakura! Whats the big idea! Why did you push hina-chan off the swing?" said kiba hinata's friend who just saw the whole thing. " Because I can! This is my swing!" Sakura said while swinging on the swing. " Sakura-san get off of the swing and say you're sorry to hinata-chan or I'll tell your mother." said shino who was glaring death glares right through her head. " tch go head. Whose neko is that?" sakura asked while pointing at sasuke. " Mine!" hinata said. " Not anymore freaky eyes, now beat it!" sakura said. All of the sudden sasuke walked up to sakura and bit her while making barfing noises. Then walked other to hinata hugged her the best a neko could while glaring at sakura. " This isn't over freaky eyes that neko will be mine!" sakura screamed while storming to her mother. " Come on hinata we will walk you home." Kiba and shino said. " No need for that I'll do it." Neji said. " Okay bye hinata." Shino and kiba said before walking away.

Sorry for the long wait and the short chappie.


	3. Chapter 2: Okaachan's garden

Hello guys! Ren here, Once again I'm sorry for the slow updates. It been a very busy two months for my sister and I. We have been sick a lot, Tons of birthdays in our family including ours, Cleaning the house for guest, and all that stuff but then again that is no excuse for me not to update this story. Now to answer a question they are nekos like human neko they have cute little cat ears a tail along with a set of sharp nails [Kawaii killer, eh?] And itachi and sasuke are hot as nekos ^/^. Now I'm going to try to make the chapters longer because no one likes a tool that cliff hangs with short chappies xD. Now sorry for bad spelling I'm filling in for my sister [she usually writes and I give her ideas to write.]. I will never own naruto but I do own a L plushie.

* * *

><p>(Everyone's' POV)<p>

Neji looked over to a smiling hinata who know forgot about the sakura incident and now was happily chatting with sasuke. " Sasuke-kun why do you have ears and a tail?" Hinata asked while looking at him. " Um I don't know they always been there… Itachi-nii says they are there because we are nekos." Sasuke said while blushing heavily. "Oh… Say do you guys like milk?" Hinata said. " Yes hina-chan-sama! Do you have any? Can we have some? Ohhh do you have any catnip? I always wanted to try it but itachi-nii will not let me for some reason." Sasuke happily replied. "Um yes we can have some milk when we get home, Did you know okaa-chan says milk makes you big is strong? And I don't know if we have any catnip I'll okaa-chan she has a big garden that has all different types of things in it!" Hinata said while smiling. " Yes! Thanks hina-chan-sama!" Sasuke said starting to run. " Sasuke! Slow down!" Itachi yelled while starting to run after him. " Hey wait for us!" Neji yelled. "Yeah slow down!" Hinata said while trying to run after them. Soon they arrived at the hyuga compound.

(Hiashi's POV)

Everything was nice and peaceful at they hyuga compound. "Peace at last, And there is nothing that can ruin this. I should have gotten hinata a neko years ago." Hiashi said while enjoying the peacefulness. ' Wait I can sense something coming, I sense neji's, hinata's, sasuke's (A/n: They are still going to be ninja but just neko ninja. XD) and itachi's charka coming closer… oh god my peace is going to be ruined I just know it!' Hiashi thought. " Daddy! We are home!" Hinata yelled while coming to a stop. " Hiya hiashi-sama!" Neji and sasuke said at the same time. " HEY! Don't copy me!" Sasuke and neji yelled once again at the same time.

" Hello hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama is fine and had fun at the park but we had one problem." Itachi said. 'At least itachi is not going to completely try to help the others by ruining my peace.' Hiashi thought then quickly said " What was the problem itachi?" " Sir we had a run in with a girl named sakura and she bullied hinata-sama but we got rid of her. Hinata-sama didn't get hurt she only got a minor scrape you might want to have it checked and I'm sorry I didn't prevent this I take full responsibility for this sir." Itachi said. " Its okay itachi, its only a minor thing. Don't worry over it. I will have hinata's mother check it soon." Hiashi said while laughing. 'This boy acted like she got a giant slash the size of the moon on her! Well this just shows he will be a great guard neko.' Hiashi thought. " Hinata go to your okaa-chan so she can check your scrape, neji go with her." Hiashi said. " Okay. Lets go neji-nii." Hinata said happily starting to skip with neji following beside her. Hiashi chuckled lightly. "Look at her go boys… Would you two like anything?" Hiashi asked. "Milk and tuna please hiashi-sama." Itachi and sasuke replied quickly. " I thought you would say that… So I already had tuna sandwiches and two glasses of milk made for you two." Hiashi looked at them and smiled slightly while saying this. "Thank you hiashi-sama." They both said happily and started to dig into their food.

* * *

><p>(Hinata's POV)<p>

I happily skipped to okaa-chan's garden with neji following beside me. I love going to okaa-chan's garden because it's so pretty and peaceful. Sometimes okaa-chan teaches me about herbs, and all the plants in her garden and how they can help people. I really liked lavender, its very pretty and always smells great just like okaa-chan! As soon as the garden was in sight I bolted towards the garden very excited to see my okaa-chan. "Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!" I yelled. "Yes Hina?" My mother said while appears besides with a panting neji at her side. "Okaa-chan I got a boo-boo and tou-chan said I should have you make it better." I said. My mother walks towards me and gave me a kiss on my cheek "Ohm where is it?" My mother said while playfully acting like a doctor. "Right here!" I said while pointing at my knee.

Not a second later my okaa-chan pulled out a band-aid and put on my knee and then gave it a kiss. "All better. I'm surprised you were running around that fast with a scrape like that." My mother said while gently smiling at me. I beamed up at her and said " May I help you in the garden okaa-chan?" "Yes. Guess what hina shikamaru's tou-san said?" My okaa-chan asked me. I looked up at her happily. " Yay! We get to help the okaa deers with their babies?" I said hoping that would be the right answer. "Yup… I'm so lucky I have smart little girl." My mother said while smiling at me. "Can neji-nii, sasuke-kun and itachi-kun help?" I asked while hoping my friends and brother like cousin could help. "Sure. We will be going over in a few days, now hina come help me in the garden and then lets go make some dinner the chefs are off tonight." My okaa-chan said while starting to weed the garden. At the same time neji and plopped down and started to weed with her. I now it's a little early to say this but I can tell this will be a very fun week.

* * *

><p>Ren: Well that's it for now. What did you guys think? Please review I really want to know if I'm doing a good job and what you guys think of my story ect. I also want to hear your ideas. A special thanks for those who reviewed my story, added it to their favs or alert list… you guys know who you are. Stay tuned to see what happens on the NEXT DRAGONBALL GT. Opps sorry wrong story…<p> 


End file.
